Shattered
by Second Reality
Summary: After Eragon left Alagaesia they were no longer feared by other surrounding kingdoms. Now the others want to take over Alagaesia. The only way to win the war is if Arya finds Eragon and convinces him to fight. But she receives a strange surprise when she discovers only a shadow of Eragons former self. She must help find his true identity and show him what it means to be a rider.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fan fiction it started as a short idea but now that I started it, it should be longer than I thought at first. I hope that you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle or any of its characters and places. **

**Chapter one**

"We are nothing without him" Nasuda said to Arya "We appear weak to other kingdoms and races, to them it seems as if our peace keeper, or our biggest weapon has walked out on us"

"What about I?" questioned Arya feeling a little hurt that the queen didn't have as much trust in her as she did Eragon.

She knew that no matter what she did or said Nasuda would always rather have Eragon by her side to help control and rule the kingdom, but that could easily be why he left. Maybe, Arya thought to herself, Eragon did not want the authority, maybe he didn't want to have to make decisions that could affect so many lives. Arya knew that if Eragon had stayed he would've been making decisions and carrying out plans for the simplest tasks. She knew that simple farm folk would come to him to decide on property boundaries or ask Saphira to hunt down a wolf. Yes she decided if he had stayed these past few months would've been a waste of his talent. But now she knew that the queen was right and they needed Eragon, after all the war was almost here, nothing would stop the fact that another war was coming, but having Eragon could change the outcome drastically.

"You are a great warrior but you are no Eragon and your dragon, Firnen, is no Saphira." replied queen Nasuda as she shuffled through a stack of documents.

"I know that," said Arya with more bite in it than what there had intended to be. "But we are not facing Galbatorix any longer it is a threat from other kingdoms."

"We do not know what we are facing, for all we know there could be someone just as powerful as Galbatorix, or something" she added this last part with a small exaggerated decline in her tone of voice.

"Firnen and I have been training almost non-stop, I believe that we can handle any threat out there."

"Are you positive you can face any threat Arya?"

"Yes Nasuda."

"Well you cannot and that is why."

"I'm sorry but I do not understand."

"Exactly you are not humble if you get cocky almost anyone can beat you, you apologized for not knowing something, do not be sad instead take the opportunity to learn, do not let your pride get in your way."

Arya's cheeks flushed slightly red but she was able to quickly pull a mask over her embarrassment of being rejected by the queen. Arya shuffled her feet slightly then brought her head up and looked the queen in the eyes. "I understand, I am sorry for my prideful ways I will do better to let it not get in my way next time."

Nasuda smiled but it never reached her eyes "Be sure to remember it and you shall do well."

"Yes Nasuda."

A coat of silence fell over the room. The queen scribbled down a note on a piece of worn parchment, while Arya looked around the queen's quarters. They were up high in the tower and a small window just in front of her allowed her to see the courtyard down below. Off to her left was a large four poster bed with white silky sheets resting on top of it. Directly to the right of the queen was a large bookshelf with a chest decorated with small and inexpensive jewels sat on top of it. Off farther to the right was a fireplace full of smoldering ashes. Directly behind her was a large oak door, which was guarded on the outside by two Kull that had not left Nasuda, even though she had given permission to everyone to leave and be with their kind again.

As the silence went on Arya finally broke "Nasuda?" she asked. She felt like a young child about to ask her mother something. "Yes, what is it?" replied Nasuda. Her reply made Arya feel even more childlike.

"So what is it you want me to do?"

"Have I not made it clear?" the queen asked, making Arya irritated that Nasuda had answered her question with another. Arya took a deep breath.

"No I still have no instruction." Nasuda just starred at Arya as if it were the most obvious thing ever. _Well it probably is_ Arya thought to herself _I'm probably just looking for the answer so hard I passed right over it. _The queen looked up at Arya who starred down at her as she sat still writing on the parchment. Arya's eyes showed that she didn't know and Nasuda sighed "I know this will be hard for you to do, it would be hard for anyone, I need you to find Eragon and convince him to come back."

Arya's mouth dropped open. And a million thoughts flooded her mind at once "how am I going to do that, he could be on the other side of the world for gods sakes he could be dead!"

"Then you need to find out because if he isn't dead we need him."

"Can't you send someone else? I need to train."

"Eragon will listen to you no one else, and you can train as you go, and if you find him he can train you."

"But-t-t" Arya stammered searching her mind for an argument, she found one. "What if the war starts, you need me here if we don't have a rider we can be overtaken."

"Our men can hold for a few days but we will scry every night and if it does happen when you are gone you will fly back immediately with or without Eragon, do you understand?"

Arya sighed knowing there was no way out. "I understand" she said half-heartedly. Nasuda nodded "Good you leave in a week. gather supplies get rest and make sure you and your dragon eat a lot this week, oh and make sure you take a scrying bowl."

Arya nodded and turned to go tell Firnen.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, the next ones will be longer. **


	2. Hell inside her head

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait but its been hard for me to find time to write lately. This chapter is a little bit shorter but the next one will be longer. (I know I said that last time but this one didn't need to be as long as I thought...sorry.) Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

Hell inside her head

Arya slumped over in her chair and rested her head in her calloused hands. The stress of her new quest was starting to eat her alive. She had no clues to where Eragon could be no place to start except for places big enough for Saphira, but Arya highly doubted that Eragon would be living in a town. For all she knew he was some insane mountain man with a pet dragon. Arya looked across her hearth room at a large map spread across the wall. She had planned to put markers where she thought Eragon might have disappeared to but instead a large pile of markers sat in a basket off to the side.  
Maybe you should get some rest said Firnen who was flying overhead Arya sighed and nodded even though he couldn't see her she knew Firnen would be able to tell that she agreed. She stood from her chair and quickly strode out of the room into her larger bed room.

The bed room was almost bare the only things in it was a large wardrobe and a soft tempting rose petal bed with thin silk sheets and a heavy comforter resting on top. Arya stood in front of the bed and finally felt a heavy cloak of exhaustion fall over her she quickly slipped out of her clothes and pulled on a silk night gown. She blew out three candles that illuminated the stone room in an eerie yellowish glow, which immediately halted the shadows of the flickering flames that danced across walls.  
She slipped into bed and feel into a deep slumber but was soon disturbed by a dream. Arya was surrounded by nothing but a dense fog that swirled violently around her forcing her to stand rock still. Every time she attempted to take a step a dark tentacle of fog reached up and mounted her in place. She looked around feeling nothing but confusion and depression from the fog that seemed to suck life and joy out of her. The wall she faced shimmered violently into an intense white light illuminating her dark prison. The white wall began to form into colors as if the wall was being painted at a rapid pace.

Arya looked on in awe as the colors appeared in random splotches not giving her a hint to what it could be until everything came at once. Arya let out a strangled cry "ERAGON!" the name erupted from her lips as sorrow and pain buried itself in her heart. The picture she starred at was of Eragon with a woman they stood at the altar the woman was beautiful and seemed to be perfect on the outside. Her body curved naturally something most women longed for and she had deep green eyes that were full of a fiery passion that Arya had seen in many good warriors including Eragon.

The woman was dressed in a beautiful lace wedding dress that was no doubt paid for by Eragon. To Arya Eragon looked incredible handsome. He wore his battle armor which had been repaired and cleaned by skilled hands. She looked at Eragon with a longing for him she felt anger boil in her for letting him slip out of her life. She saw not the farm boy but a man a warrior with a heart. She saw a kind and gentle man in a way but she knew that the image also captured his fierceness. He also had a raging fire in his heart that shone clear in his eyes. Arya knew he was still the dragon rider she had seen and developed feelings for. Yet she had never known what they were until now. He was no longer the small farm boy she had seen for a few years.  
The image shimmered again and turned back into the dense fog the fog melted away turning into blackness. A minute later Arya woke "Eragon" she said in a whisper. She hadn't meant to but his name had been on the tip of her tongue as she woke. Arya's breathing was heavy for an unknown reason and she was drenched in sweat. She slowed her breathing and stripped out of the sweat drenched night gown she threw it onto the floor beside her.

The silk sheets felt cool against her warm body and she fell backwards her head landing comfortably on a large pillow. As she fought a mental battle of attempting to fall back asleep Eragon kept arising in her thoughts. Finally Arya's eyes closed and immediately plummeted her into a light sleep.  
The next morning Arya woke to a faint beam of warm sunlight scanning her face. She felt well rested despite the dream she had earlier on in the night. But she was partially glad for it. The dream had created a roaring fire in her heart that wanted nothing more than to find Eragon. Yet she was upset with her feelings because she knew that they could slow her down because in a way the emotion that she had felt last night was a weakness. Arya shrugged the thought off and slid out of bed the air was cool and felt good on her naked body.

She knew the house servants would have a warm bath ready for her and she grabbed a fine robe and quickly pulled it on and walked into the bathroom where a large tub of water sat in the middle of the room. She hung the robe on a small hook and quickly slid into the warm water that would help clear her head of its jumbled thoughts. But she soon found it harder than she had originally thought it would be to forget about Eragon. She closed her eyes and replaced herself with the bride. She starred into Eragon's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her something behind him that she remembered vaguely seeing in the image. It was a flag, but not just any flag it was the flag of assassins and thieves highly trained ones. Arya gasped and she was pulled out her illusive thoughts and back into reality. She practically jumped out of the tub and flew out of the bathroom into her bedroom and quickly dressed to go tell Nasuda and Firnen who may or may not already know depending on if he was listening to her thoughts.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter may take a little longer to get up but I promise it will be a long one and ill get it up as soon as possible.**


End file.
